Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to online and/or mobile payments and more particularly to authenticating for an authentication time period, followed by continuing to authenticate beyond the authentication time period, a user for a payment application based on authentication factors that indicate that the user is an authorized user.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
Online and/or mobile payments may be facilitated using, for example, a payment application on a user device. However, because the payment application allows for funds of the user to be spent and/or otherwise transferred from that user, the proper and accurate authentication of the user with the user device and/or the payment application is critical. Typically, the user must enter a user authentication passcode into the user device and/or payment application in order to authenticate as an authorized user. Some user devices and/or applications that allow access to financial or other sensitive information of a user may employ relatively high security settings that require the user to authenticate each time the user device and/or application has been left idle for a predetermined period of time. When such high security settings are enabled and the predetermined period of idle time is relatively low, the user may be required to regularly and continuously authenticate themselves on the user device and/or application, which is time-consuming and annoying to the user.
Thus, there is a need for an improved authentication system.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.